


第四日

by EthelTowne



Series: 冬日夢 Winter Daydreams [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Coming Out, Do not repost, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, ft. very aesthetic page dividers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelTowne/pseuds/EthelTowne
Summary: 已經成為一對同性伴侶的Brett和Eddy探討出櫃問題。CW: Ben Shapiro
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 冬日夢 Winter Daydreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835560
Kudos: 27





	第四日

**Author's Note:**

> 萬字短(?)打，靈感來自於五月一日（對應故事中的 **Day 0** ）以來琴圈內的相關真實事件。全文純屬虛構，我只是想寫出櫃相關的故事而已，無意用這篇文為化解現實世界的爭議提供任何意見。  
> 順帶一提，其實在琴圈我就是個搞翻譯的，發表自己寫的同人文還是第一次。我寫論文比寫小說寫得好，寫作水平一言難盡，大家做好心理準備……  
> 
> 
> ** _ 我只在AO3和個人博客上發表文章，從未且不會授權任何轉載行爲。  _ **
> 
> ** _I only have my works on AO3 and my personal blog. Do not repost. _ **

故事的結局在第四日。我們的故事從結局講起。

#### DAY IV

「Eddy？」Brett站在工作室隔壁的練習室外，輕輕敲了敲門，「想聊一聊嗎？」

沒有響動。

Brett眨眨眼睛。「我能理解你可能想要一個人呆著，我不會擅自進去的……」他吞咽了一下，「但是至少可以吭個聲說點什麼嗎？讓我知道你沒事？我有點點擔心。」他知道自己其實完全可以直接開門進房間，但只是將手不施力地落在門把上。

他很輕地歎了一口氣，另一隻手掌心貼著門，額頭往前倚靠著。他閉上眼，仿佛在專心聽著什麼。樓上不時傳來隱約的腳步聲，大概是Eddy的父母在做事。隱約能聽見窗外稀疏的蟲聲鳥鳴。房子裡的洗衣機每過一陣子就會轉幾下。不知是哪個不遠處的電器在嗡嗡叫，是開著暖氣的空調嗎？

他聽見自己的心臟在跳動，然而那聲音並不真切。生命的脈動在封閉的空間內悶響。它想出來。他知道。 _他_ 又何嘗不想出來呢？但再有力的心臟也不可以離開血肉的牢籠，否則是會死的。

Brett突然覺得絕望。他知道，每當自己絕望，Eddy也會絕望。他仿佛能看見Eddy靠著牆坐在冰涼的地板上、眼睛呆呆地盯著自己的手的樣子。一股子衝動的勁忽然就湧了上來。不管了，Brett需要告訴Eddy他愛他；這三個字他們交換過無數次，每一次都如同第一次——這三個字在他們之間永遠真誠，因為他們擺脫不了恐懼，他們需要一遍又一遍地提醒彼此，才不至於以為自己孤身一人。

Brett管不了那麼多了。他 _想要_ 告訴Eddy他愛他。

他手一用力，抓緊門把摁了下去，重心往前一挪。「哐」地一下，他的手肘撞上了門板。

門是反鎖的，房間內依然沒有聲音。Brett張大眼睛，下意識地將注意力集中在了聽覺上。

_砰。_

* * *

#### Day -2

當天早些時候，Eddy給姐姐Belle打了個視訊電話。

姐姐不和父母來往已經有好多年了。他們一度以淚洗面，哀歎命運弄人。父親道：「別跟我提她的名字，丟臉。辛辛苦苦把個女兒拉扯大，事事都順著她，要什麼給什麼，要學音樂讓她學音樂，要出國就讓她出國，花了這麼多錢投資在她身上，現在就是這麼回報我的。」而母親說：「韋丞啊，我們只剩下你這個兒子了，你要爭氣呀。」

爭什麼氣？她不明說，但是Eddy知道。這些年過去，他也知道他已經很「爭氣」了，除了沒有女朋友，家裡人是基本滿意的。

再說Belle的事，儘管陳家百般遮掩，也在熟人圈子裡傳了出去。楊家人也免不了要在背地裡講幾句閒話。他們如此評價：「可惜了。好好的一個姑娘，人模人樣的，沒想到這麼個人品。」 那時候Brett正坐在餐桌旁埋頭吃飯，一聲不吭，假裝自己已經餓得不想插嘴了。他說他恨自己懦弱，但Eddy反對他，說不許他這麼想。

Eddy掐斷了自己的回憶，點擊通話鍵。Skype的鈴聲連一個樂句都沒響完，對方就接通了。「嗨。」

「嘿，」Eddy微笑，「感覺好點了嗎？」

Belle歪著頭攏攏頭髮，抿著嘴眨了眨眼睛：「還行吧……依然是覺得一點也不真實，好像在做夢一樣……都在一起五年了，什麼破事我們沒有經歷過？來自家裡的阻力最大的時候她都沒有走，結果現在說分就分了。」

「你們兩個是只能共患難吧可能。」

「也許吧。真的不習慣……倒不是說後悔和她分手，只是我好久都沒有一個人過了。」她自嘲地笑了笑。

他們又聊了幾十分鐘。

「Eddy。」

「嗯？」

「麻煩不要告訴爸媽。我回布里斯本之後也別說。」

「……我明白。」

「我不想給他們把柄，說什麼『都說是個階段』這種話——」

Eddy忍不住打斷道：「這他媽的根本不是什麼把柄好嗎，分手了也不代表——」

「不代表我就能變『正常』了，我知道。但問題是他們不會這麼想。」

「我也知道。」Eddy垂下眼睛，「我不會說的。」

「謝謝你。」

「話說回來……」Eddy撐住下巴，皺起眉頭，「其實這樣也根本解決不了問題。他們遲早都要知道的，總不能瞞一輩子吧？」

「那還能怎樣？而且說的好像你就有資格勸我似的。」Belle翻了個白眼，「是啊，我瞞不了一輩子， _你們_ 兩個就能瞞一輩子了？」

* * *

#### DAY IV

_砰。_

那是Brett自己的心臟撞上了胸骨。

 _Eddy_ _。_ 他想著。

「Eddy。」他試圖保持聲音平穩，「Eddy？」

再擔心也不能大聲喊，如果讓Eddy父母聽見就不好解釋了。他把手伸進褲兜，掏了好久都沒能把手機拿出來。 _太荒謬了_ ，他一邊用發抖的手指徒勞地尋找著突然變得難以把握的手機一邊想著。不過是一扇反鎖的門罷了，不過是一次爭吵——甚至都不算一次爭吵。不過是反鎖了罷了。他邊想邊盯著眼前慘白的門板，呼吸不受控制地變得急促。是啊，Eddy把他反鎖在門外了。

他終於拿出手機打了Eddy的電話。他們的手機總是開震動模式，所以不可能聽得到鈴聲，但振動的手機放在桌面一類的堅硬表面上是能聽得見的。他側頭把耳朵貼到門上，但是什麼也聽不到。沒有腳步聲，沒有衣物隨人的動作而摩擦發出的悉窣響聲。

我這是在幹什麼？他嘲笑自己。但他依然左手拿著手機放在耳邊，右耳與門相貼，沒有移動分毫。他知道自己害怕了，他不知道在怕什麼，他什麼也不敢想。

「Eddy，」他發啞的自言自語幾不可聞，「你個王八蛋，別嚇我，接電話。」

這時，他的右耳聽見門後有動靜。

那聲音出現得陡急，仿佛一個人從睡夢中驚醒。他聽著那聲音越來越響、越來越近，他認出是腳步聲，是Eddy的聲音，接著 _哢擦_ 一聲，門鎖被擰開。Brett幾乎沒有猶豫地抓住門把往裡一推。

Eddy在他面前後退了幾步，扶著門，手裡抓著依然在振動的手機，瞪著眼睛，表情驚惶，好像被反鎖在門外的是他一樣。這時Brett意識到自己左耳邊的回鈴音還在響。他取消呼叫，放下手機。

Eddy望著他，眼睛紅紅的，一個勁地小聲說「對不起」。

Brett忽然覺得好笑：「Bro，你不會是不小心睡著被我吵醒了吧。」

「沒，沒有，我沒有要嚇你。真的，真的對不起，我……」

「你他媽的在幹嘛啊剛才？」Brett推了推Eddy，兩個人走進房間，關上了門。「嗯？」他攤著手，瞪著Eddy催促他吭聲，聲音發著抖。

「我沒有，我只，我不知道我怎麼想的，為什麼要鎖門，我不知道你會嚇到，我剛剛才突然意識到……」

「屁話，Eddy。」Brett不假思索地脫口而出，察覺到對方的一絲畏縮，突然覺得心痛，聲音輕下來，「Eddy你別道歉了，我看了那篇文章，我……我不生你的氣。鎖門也好，不理我也好，我都理解你為什麼，我沒有怪你，我只是……」

「Brett，我……」

「我只是怕。」話說出口的那一瞬間，先前的衝動都化作了烏有，Brett抬頭望著淚眼汪汪的Eddy，「我剛剛不知道發生了什麼。我不怕你，Eddy，我擔心你。希望你在鎖上門一個人消化情緒之前至少能說些什麼。」

他長歎一聲，兩隻手插進帽衫的口袋，低下頭，聳起肩，眼睛看著地板。Eddy咬著嘴唇點點頭，眼淚沿著下頜骨的邊緣流淌到下巴的底端，彙聚成越來越飽滿的兩滴，然後脫落了下去。兩個人被某種忽然降臨的悲傷與無力暫時奪去了聲音。偶爾，無話不談的情侶之間需要這樣的寂靜。

地板上的淚水映著燈光，亮晶晶的。

* * *

我們的故事正式開始了，讀者們。

#### Day -2

傍晚時分，白晝已去而夜幕尚未降臨，天光黯淡，如同藍幽幽的霧氣。白天時和Belle的通話沉沉地落在Eddy的潛意識裡。他們兩個在工作室裡坐下來準備拍攝。今天的計劃是評價Ben Shapiro的小提琴演奏。

他們第一次聽說Ben Shapiro其人是在2015年，在和一小撮老朋友一起聚餐的時候。幾杯酒下肚後大家談天說地，聊起自己的男女朋友來，而其中一位老友當時正在和跨性別姑娘談戀愛，順口就提到有這麼個人叫Shapiro，最近在某電視節目上一再地故意用「他」來代指一位在場的跨性別女士還把後者氣得儀態盡失。另外一位對美國政治有所瞭解的朋友就展開來吐槽了幾句，提起他對同性戀、穆斯林等議題的觀點和相關論證。Brett和Eddy在一邊聽著，嘖嘖稱奇。

事後，Eddy覺得無聊，便上網大略瞭解了一下Shapiro，還把搜索結果給Brett掃了一眼，然後轉眼就忘了有這麼一回事。Brett倒是一直記著。

五年過去，雙琴俠的粉絲群體愈加多元，Brett和Eddy私底下也從好友變成情侶，此時舊友再問起他們對這位愈加有名的極端保守派政治人物的看法，Eddy認真地表示他們對他「持保留態度」。得了吧，Brett面不改色地插嘴道，此人狗屁不通，走好不送。Eddy噗嗤一聲笑出來。

「啊，正好，」他們拉小提琴的老友在視訊通話裡摩拳擦掌道，「我發個鏈接，你們看看他怎麼拉琴的。搞笑死了。」

「怎麼？」

「你們看看唄。拉的也就那樣，還被粉絲捧到天上去了。」

至於後來Eddy提議專門拍一集關於Shapiro的影片，主要還是因為他覺得「intonation doesn't care about your feelings」的笑話很妙。大家都是這樣，有人因為喜歡一句臺詞而絞盡腦汁寫出一整部劇本，有人因為喜歡早晨的陽光而大費周章搬進向東的公寓，也有人因為喜歡一句笑話而拍攝一整集油管影片，這本質上都是一回事；無垠汪洋儘管波光粼粼，卻不如一粒閃亮的微塵那般誘人——塵土與大海相比，又有什麼渺小的呢？

但Brett心有芥蒂。「我不喜歡這傢伙，」準備拍攝之前，他半躺在工作室裡的沙發上，一邊說著一邊滑手機，「等一下鏡頭前我萬一被他噁心到表現得不自然怎麼辦？」

「沒事，玩笑我來負責開，我倒是真的挺想吐槽他的，」剛剛結束工作的Eddy使勁眨著眼睛，大張雙臂伸著懶腰，挨著Brett一屁股坐下來，「整天說什麼『facts and logic don't care about your feelings』，我們就用他自己的話開他的玩笑，真的特別爽。」

Brett看都不看Eddy一眼，調整了一下姿勢，直接靠進愛人的臂彎裡。「我一直覺得，再不同意別人的觀點，他們的演奏還是應該得到尊重。」他抬起頭，摘下Eddy的眼鏡，替他揉了揉鼻樑，「我就是擔心我做不到這一點——而且他有那麼多粉絲。」

Eddy一手摟著Brett的肩膀，無心地替他按摩著疲勞的斜方肌，此時便突然跟按了暫停鍵似的僵住了。「我靠，」他咯咯笑著說，「對哦，我們還要小心說話，不然他那一堆粉絲大概都可以把我們碎屍萬段了吧。」

「我想，」Brett坐起來，把Eddy的眼睛折疊好放到一邊，「他不是說只要『facts and logic』嗎？我們就用facts and logic把他的演奏分析個透。完全客觀。莫得感情。全程Ling Ling insurance。他和他的粉絲就想罵也沒啥可罵的了。」

「嗯……是，而且我們的觀眾至少還可以學到點什麼。」Eddy若有所思地捏了捏Brett的肩膀，「不過說真的，我覺得你說得對。我們又不認識他，而且他看上去不是很能開得起玩笑。還是要尊重人家的演奏——就算他討厭我們這類人。」

「也討厭不到我們頭上。大家根本不知道我們的取向，Eddy。」

「說不定以後就會呢。」

Brett忽地轉過頭。

Eddy這才意識到自己說了什麼。他無措地和Brett對視幾秒，兩個人分享著一瞬惶然的寂靜。

Brett終於在Eddy開口解釋前移開了目光。他點點頭。「也許，」他柔和地說，「也許。」

Eddy動情地湊上前吻他。

後來，他們按照商量好的計劃進行了拍攝。他們沒有忘記開玩笑的老傳統，但也儘量克制著自己，開頭的免責聲明之後，又不知道用了多少次Ling Ling insurance。不過就事論事的話，Shapiro的技巧也沒有真爛到哪裡去，那句「Ben you seem like a smart guy that likes playing the violin」倒也是真心的。總而言之，他們對自己的表現還挺滿意。

#### Day -1

「Eddy，」Brett啪地一聲合上筆記本電腦，「想聊一聊嗎？關於昨天你說的。」

「昨天的什麼？」

Brett咽了咽口水。「……出櫃的事情。」

和「我愛你」一樣，不管他們說過多少次「出櫃」這兩個字，每次出口前都依然要磕一下，像是要過一道坎。就好像柴可夫斯基「悲愴」的第一樂章中途樂音忽然爆發前那萬籟俱寂的一刻；不少版本的演繹會把人嚇一大跳，因為你無法預測閃電與雷鳴之間的寂靜究竟有多長。

Eddy的眼神閃爍了一下。他又咬起了嘴唇，轉過頭看身邊人。「我們以前談過這個，Brett。不先告訴家裡的話，我們就沒辦法告訴粉絲們……但是現在這個狀況你說我們有可能跟家裡說嗎？」

「沒可能嗎？」Brett單刀直入，乾脆得像是什麼也不知道一樣。

Eddy一時無言。他看著Brett，露出了某種愛、疲倦和痛苦相混雜的神情。「我們以前也談過這個，Brett。」他慢慢地說，「但是我們不想傷害他們。」

 _所以就只能傷害自己？_ Brett吸了一口氣，然後吐出來。「但是有些時候我覺得累了，Eddy。」他看著別處靜靜說道，「躲藏起來實在要花太大的力氣。我想出去，Eddy。 _我想出去_ 。除非我們不一直這麼走下去，總有一天會藏不住的。」

Eddy愣住了，「不一直這麼走下去？」 _是啊，如果我們分道揚鑣，那自然是比在一起要容易隱瞞的多。_

Brett很快反應過來。「Eddy，」他伸出手覆在Eddy的手背上，「我不是這個意思。我是說雙琴俠的名氣越來越大，對我們的私人生活好奇的人會越來越多。這麼大一件事——而且我們的團隊、很多朋友都知道——有人注意到蛛絲馬跡是遲早的。一旦被發現，之後發生的事就由不得我們了。」

「我知道，」Eddy垂下眼睛，「什麼時候出櫃、對誰出、怎麼出，都不該被別人給控制了。」

「對。選擇權在我們。」

Eddy沒說話，低頭擺弄著Brett白皙修長的手指。

「而且，」Brett抓住Eddy的小指頭搓了搓，歪著脖子側頭仰視，找到對方的眼睛，「我總想著，要是我們想在哪裡牽手就在哪裡牽手，想什麼時候靠在一起就什麼時候靠在一起，那該多好。」

Eddy望著愛人那張悲哀、明智而靈氣的臉，欲言又止，最後只歎出一口氣來。

「我們……是不是該錄那個古典樂陰謀論的影片了？」

「啊對，」Brett鬆開手，笑了笑，重新打開電腦，「至少我們會講老柴是，呃，同性戀，這件事——準備向觀眾出櫃，得從告訴他們我們至少不恐同開始。」

Eddy笑著搖了搖頭。兩個人知道，對他們來說，「同性戀」這三個字造成的效果，與「我愛你」和「出櫃」也是很相像的。不論說多少遍都習慣不了的；成長時期，他們的家人從來沒有教過他們該怎麼好好地說這些詞語，與這些話語關聯的，只有尷尬、禁忌和寂靜。他們直到相愛以後才開始努力地自學，磕磕絆絆地練習，本能地用語言的十字鎬鑿出一條條隧洞，從內在的生命通向外面的世界，然後再通回彼此的內在，與對方的生命相連。

#### Day 0

又是尋常的一天。

Editor-san把剪輯完畢的片子傳回給了Brett和Eddy，是那部評價Shapiro的影片，根據他們的計劃，這是今天更新的內容。

Brett甚至連一眼都不想多看。「我就不看了，你過一遍，沒問題就今晚上傳吧。」

又能有什麼問題呢？

#### Day 1-3

Eddy心中那股發沉的感覺是從油管評論區開始的。他們以為Shapiro的右翼粉絲們會感到冒犯；他們想反了。觀眾們開心地評論說自己既是雙琴俠的粉絲又是Shapiro的粉絲，激動地表示期待Shapiro的回應。而且他真的大方回應了，態度無可挑剔。一些Shapiro的粉絲成為了他們最新的訂閱者。

然後是那幾封被團隊轉發到自己郵箱的粉絲郵件。有些觀眾因為Shapiro的出鏡及其大量粉絲的湧入感到憂慮，他們說，就算你們在開頭聲明這無關政治，但為了一個觀點極端的爭議人物專門拍影片的行為本身就已經無可避免地把政治攪和進了這個音樂圈子裡。

「Eddy，」Brett突然說，「去看看subreddit管理員給我們發的郵件和裡頭的鏈接。」

那是粉絲們發表在subreddit裡的一些貼文，每一個帖子下方都有長長的評論區。他點開鏈接，仿佛感到有什麼東西撲面而來。Brett像是預見到了什麼，走到他身邊坐下，握住他的手。

  * 我只能認為，雙琴要麼是贊成Shapiro的政治觀點，要麼就是無知而且對政治冷漠。
  * 說真的，他們這部影片真的讓我覺得特別不適。我尊重Shapiro這個人的智力和大方得體，但是他本人真的很糟糕。雙琴作為澳大利亞人大概是不瞭解，但是一個簡單的Google搜索就能知道他的觀點有多有害，充滿了歧視、仇恨和法西斯主義。他們等於是在給這個人做免費宣傳。 
  * 我就是澳大利亞人，我們這裡也有和Shapiro一樣的極端保守派。雙琴如果以為他們可以做到令這個影片遠離政治的話，那真的是太天真了。他們的決定在我看來非常不計後果。 
  * 唉，我最近的個人生活已經是一團糟了，沒想到雙琴俠還要給我來這麼個打擊。我取關了，並且也打算離開這個subreddit。我反應這麼大倒不是因為要表明自己的什麼政治立場，或者批評雙琴……這個真的是非常非常個人的原因，是我敏感了，琴圈還是很好的，真的謝謝你們一直的陪伴。 
  * 雖說我希望退坑的你能給雙琴一個機會……但是我能理解大家的感情。身為一個各種意義上的邊緣人，我親身經歷過Shapiro的觀點所鼓勵的一些言行給我帶來的不快。他們這部影片不可避免地會讓他們身處少數群體的粉絲感到受傷，雖然說他們根本沒有歧視，但這麼做真的好像是不在乎少數人的感受一樣……[1]



「夠了，」是Brett的聲音，「別看了，Eddy。別看這麼多。」

他這才意識到自己剛剛沒有在呼吸。他轉過頭看著Brett，在對方憂慮的雙眼裡看見了自己的倒影。「你……」他張開口，停頓半秒，然後乾乾地說，「我其實挺高興他們這麼想。」

「什，什麼？」

「你有看Instagram的評論區嗎？」

Brett眨了眨眼：「所以你是覺得這些話相當於是把Instagram裡的評論給中和了？你還沒看別的帖子呢，先別急著下結論。」

「我覺得他們說的有道理。」

「誰？」

__

「那些郵件，」Eddy關掉網頁，「粉絲們發來的郵件。我們的確失策了。只想著不要被Shapiro的粉絲噴，沒想到不要冒犯自己的觀眾……而且也沒考慮到演算法的問題。」

「再和團隊開個會不。」

「好。」他捏了捏Brett的手，好暖啊，「對了，我覺得管理員應該把相關的討論貼給屏蔽掉。」

__

Brett皺皺眉，猶豫道：「我不喜歡不讓別人說話。他們想討論就討論唄。」

__

「Brett，我不想讓我們的subreddit變成另一個推特。」Eddy說，「大家會越吵越凶，或者吵Shapiro究竟是不是法西斯，或者把subreddit裡稍微討厭Shapiro的人都趕走，或者很快就會開始說我們是兩個右翼油管博主了，說不定還會開始挖我們的舊影片，幹點斷章取義的活，然後說我們倆歧視啊、恐同啊——」

「Woah. Woah woah. 悠著點。」Brett難以置信地笑著，「Bro，這進展也太誇張——」

「真的就會這麼誇張，Brett。已經開始了。而且，」Eddy甩開對方的手，回到鍵盤上敲打著給subreddit管理員回郵件，「我見過。你不知道有多少油管博主因為和某個爭議人物稍有點合作就在推特上被掛得什麼都不剩。而且還是被自己圈子裡的人罵。」他深深地歎了一口氣，轉過頭去看身旁人，語氣裡帶了點歉意：「而且我們已經被誤會得夠深了。」

__

Brett想了想。「倒是。再說，我們的頻道的確是關於音樂的。」他說，「自由派喜歡音樂，保守派也喜歡音樂。哪裡的人都會喜歡音樂。我們的粉絲哪裡人都有，一談政治肯定就會吵起來。」

__

Eddy好像想起了什麼。「其實我們有好多保守的粉絲呢。」他輕輕地說。

__

Brett又伸出手握住了Eddy的手腕。他知道Eddy是什麼意思。Eddy也知道他知道。Brett輕捧起Eddy的手安慰似的吻了吻，雖然他一下子也說不清究竟是在安慰什麼。

和團隊成員的會議結束後，Brett再三跟Eddy說不要花太多時間看網上的爭論，他們還有許多工作要做。但是當Eddy一個人躺在床上準備入睡時，望著夜半微光穿過窗簾縫落進室內，他又合不上眼了。他拿起手機，點開推特，沿著一個個粉賬的時間線往下翻，讀著相關的推文，看著一個又一個粉絲宣佈暫時退出琴圈。他有意關注那些負面的議論，那些要求撤下影片的、充滿怨氣的、上綱上線的，一條接一條地讀，每一個字都要衝他充滿罪惡感的心臟打上一拳；但他沒有停下來，上了癮一樣。他知道這是什麼心理，他知道自己潛意識裡會覺得 _凡是罵我的就是對的_ ，他也知道這不對。

__

但是Brett不在他枕邊，沒人管他。

__

他不記得自己是什麼時候睡著的。

__

#### Day 4

起床之後，Eddy和爸媽道的是午安。窗外的天空被陰雲籠罩，但漫射光充盈著雲層之下的空間，大地依然清晰明亮。

__

今天他們不工作，但是兩個人在一起無所事事總比一個人要好，所以Brett會在下午來一趟，然後在晚飯之前回家。今晚有雨，氣溫又要下降了。

__

Eddy無所事事的時候就會偶然想起，如果不是因為病毒，Belle這時候早就該回到布里斯本了。之前在Eddy請了無數次當地的同性戀親友會和爸媽談之後，他們終於勉強同意女兒回家看他們了。Belle一開始連和解都不想和解，但是她就算可以和父母割斷，也沒辦法不關心自己的手足——她意識到，如果父母不能接受她，那就更不會接受Eddy。

Eddy需要那一點希望的泡沫。

__

他打開電腦，點開推特，登錄進個人賬號，又開始繼續昨夜的事。在作這個決定的時候他沒有想太多，他只是想看，總覺得沒有夠，他覺得自己在下意識地尋找什麼，但他不知道那是什麼。

__

他看見了一條直接at雙琴俠官方賬號的推文，是一篇文章。他點進去，便知道自己找到了。

__

  * 我一直發郵件冷靜、理智地和他們的團隊溝通，也和其他的粉絲們溝通。我因為那部影片、大家對這件事的輕視而感到失望和受傷。每次有人要求拿出證據來證明Shapiro的極端，我的胸口都發緊。每次有人說不滿的人是太敏感、太玻璃心了，我就開始心跳加快，我的手開始發抖，腹部開始發疼。 
  * 現在我也不指望會發生什麼了。是有些人覺得不滿，但是從大局上看，那也就是少數人罷了。
  * 畢竟這是他們的職業。聽起來有點憤世嫉俗，但是金錢的確影響著他們的決策。所以最後是誰輸了呢？邊緣人。[2]



__

Eddy終於找到了那種感覺——胸口發緊，心跳加速，指尖顫抖。他找到了，他越過了自我譴責的閾值。他感到完全地孤獨。

門外響起了叮鈴咣啷的鑰匙聲，Eddy猛地一抽，反射性地將筆記本電腦合上。

__

工作室的後門直通室外，Brett有鑰匙，可以直接從外面進來。「嘿，」他開門進屋，白晝的光從他身側漏進室內，他脫掉運動鞋，微笑著望了Eddy一眼，「感覺好點了嗎？」

__

Eddy試圖笑了笑，揉揉眼睛：「還行吧……這幾天感覺真的一點都不真實，做夢一樣……」

__

他揉完眼睛，只見Brett已經在自己面前，一手撐著桌面看著自己。「真的沒事？」他問，「你的臉色差得跟見了鬼一樣。」

__

Eddy沒有笑。他知道自己應該笑的，但是他的肌肉好像已經不聽大腦指揮了。「我……」他知道自己該說點什麼，「我剛剛……」

__

「又在看那件事？」

__

Eddy重新打開電腦，說：「Brett。」

__

「嗯？」Brett緊挨著Eddy坐下，盯著屏幕閱讀文章的標題，扶了扶眼鏡。

__

「我現在什麼也想不清楚。」他恍惚地說。

__

Brett轉過頭：「是因為一直在看？沒睡夠？」

__

「不，我……」Eddy喃喃道，「我想出去。」

__

「什麼？去哪？」

__

「不，和你一樣， _我想出去_ ，Brett。可是……可是我覺得我們永遠也出不去了。」

__

「Eddy？」Brett坐直了，轉向他的Eddy，想要抓住對方的手。

__

「對不起，我……」Eddy抬起手，扶著椅子笨手笨腳地站起來，「我真的現在想不清楚事情，我需要……你先看看這篇文章吧，如果你想的話。」

__

「EDDY.」

__

Eddy摘掉眼鏡，急匆匆地走出工作室。Brett聽見隔壁練習室的房門打開又關上，他掃了文章一眼，心揪了起來。

__

* * *

__

所以，是第四日了。我們的故事終於回到了開頭。

#### DAY IV

兩個人都在看著地板上的眼淚。

「對不起，」Eddy聲音沙啞，「我知道問題都解決了。我只是，看了那篇文章之後，我忍不住去想，Brett，雖然我根本不知道該怎麼想。」

Brett抬起頭看他。

「這幾天之前，我從來沒有這麼……」

__

「Eddy。」Brett伸出雙手，Eddy慢慢地抬起手握住。

__

「……我從來沒有這麼想要去，出櫃，過——也從來沒有這麼害怕出櫃過。我經歷了所有的階段，Brett。」他將Brett的手越抓越緊，低垂的目光聚焦在遠處，仿佛他站在懸崖邊上，「當你意識到不對勁時你肚子裡發沉的感覺，然後是委屈和生氣，然後你想要解釋，然後你覺得恐懼，然後現在……現在我好後悔。」

__

Brett看著兩人交纏的手指。「後悔什麼？」

__

「我們依然傷害了人，Brett。不是我們的錯，也許吧。但是如果是可以避免的呢？」

__

「和團隊商量的時候已經說過了，Eddy，避免的方法就是以後不碰Shapiro這種人。」

__

「如果大家一開始就知道我們的立場呢？如果大家一開始就知道我們在一起了呢？」

__

「那麼我們就會因為性取向公開而觸及不到很大一部分喜歡音樂的觀眾了，Eddy。音樂是用來連接的。」

__

「我知道，我記得，開會的時候這些事我們統統說過。」

__

「那你還……」

__

「Brett，」Eddy問，「我可不可以抱你？」

__

Brett望他的眼睛，抬手放在他的頸側。Eddy知道自己得到了允許。

__

「但是他們對我們失望了。」片刻後Eddy埋在Brett的頭髮裡低聲道，聲音悶悶的，「他們覺得無法信任了，覺得失望了，失去安全感了，這些都是真的。」

__

「是的。」

__

「我們和他們是一類人，但是他們不知道。」

__

「是的。」

__

「再這樣瞞下去，我們也會難受的。」

__

「是的。」Brett放在Eddy背後的手臂收緊了，「我們在傷害自己，Eddy。」

__

「你是對的，」Eddy說，「可是……我不知道該怎麼想。難道就只有這兩種可能嗎？不是失去這些人就是失去那些人？」

__

「你知道不是，Eddy。」

Eddy意識到了什麼。他後退一點，看著Brett的臉。「就算討厭……就算討厭同性戀，也有人會留下來。」短暫的沉默之後他說。

__

「對。有人會留下來。」

__

「因為喜歡音樂……或者喜歡我們。」

Brett微笑。「是啊，」他平靜地說，「因為音樂是用來連接的。」

Eddy看著他，一時間被某種領悟所震懾。接著，他的嘴角出現了一點笑意。「Brett，你是不是一直都知道？你一直都知道。」

__

「紙上談兵而已。我很懦弱，Eddy，你就算死不承認，我也還是很懦弱。」

「連Brett Yang都說自己慫，那世界上就沒有人能自稱膽大了。」Eddy勾勾手指，抓了抓Brett的頭髮，「而且，你也說過有人會留下來。」

__

「是你說的。」

__

「反正就是有人會留下來。」

__

「嗯。」

__

Eddy彎腰，把下巴搭在對方的肩膀上，聲音開始走調，「既然有人會留下來，那你……你怎麼知道爸爸媽媽不會留下來呢？」

__

那句話與其是對愛人說的，不如是Eddy的自言自語。Brett感覺到一滴溫熱的眼淚打濕了自己肩膀上衣服的布料。然後又是一滴。

Brett抱著Eddy沒有動，直到肩膀處衣服上的淚水開始發涼。

「Eddy？」

Eddy埋在Brett的懷裡，鼻子擠著愛人的肩膀，含含糊糊地「嗯」了一聲。

「我要向你道歉……」

__

Eddy淚眼朦朧地抬起頭。

__

「我最近老是在催你。我不是有意的，Eddy。我沒想給你這麼大壓力……」

__

「Brett，」Eddy打斷道，透過一層待乾的淚水定定地看著對方，「你沒有催我。是我自己提起來的。我的壓力 _永遠_ 不是你給的。我也想出櫃，我比你更想出櫃，你、Belle、我爸我媽、我們的朋友、我們的團隊、我們的粉絲，我想要你們都知道， _我想要_ 出去。我只是不知道……」他的哭腔又出來了，「我只是不知道這夠不夠重要。我不知道。比事業和賺錢重要嗎？比音樂重要嗎？比爸媽重要嗎？」

__

「哦Eddy，Eddy。Eddy，」Brett抱著他，手揉著他的頭髮，兩人身體之間不再有空隙，心跳相貼，「我也不知道，Eddy，我也不知道。但是你知道我在這裡。」

__

「嗯。」

__

「我們在這裡。」

__

「嗯。」

「我愛你，Eddy。」

__

「我也愛你。」Eddy側過臉去吻愛人的下頜，然後是嘴唇。在那個超脫恐懼的、快活的瞬間，他終於敢笑著說：「我愛你，你愛我，我們愛我們。本來就是一回事。」

__

某種明亮的信念和理解忽然就擊中了Brett。在頓悟的極樂中他想道， _他不怕_ 。[3]在擁抱、撫摸、親吻之間，他看著沐浴在光裡的愛人，看他笑得見牙不見眼，看他的胸膛因呼吸一起一伏。他們愛彼此。他的生命已不再是他的生命，他的生命只是生命。萬物的生命與慈悲流淌在他的體內，令他上升，直至高於一切困厄、一切仇恨。它們傷不及他——又有誰能傷及生命呢？

__

那一刻，他作了一個決定。

__

_可是她會哭的。_ [4]他心裡的聲音說。

 _她分娩生下你的時候也哭了。但是非如此不可。_ [5]另一個聲音說。但那聲音不冷酷，沉靜得很，且充滿柔情。

__

* * *

__

故事結束了，讀者們。今天是第五日，是開始。

__

__

#### DAY V

__

布里斯本的午夜淅淅瀝瀝地下著秋雨。

__

「Eddy，」Brett邊走邊講電話，「我要去你那邊，已經在半路了。在工作室等我。」

__

「什麼？不是說今……」

__

「我剛剛吃完飯向家裡出櫃了。我告訴他們我是同性戀。」Brett一面說一面小跑起來，不容電話那頭的Eddy插嘴，「我爸一句話都說不出來，想打我但是被我弟我媽攔住了。我媽哭了，說她早就隱隱約約知道了，但她一直希望不是真的，然後又向我道歉，問我為什麼變成同性戀，是不是他們做錯了什麼。然後我弟說我高興就好。」

__

「什……」

__

「現在好戲結束已經過了四個小時，大家都回房休息冷靜去了，我覺得我要出來緩口氣。」

__

「我……」

__

「別羡慕我，Eddy。我們家今後會亂得跟雞窩似的，所有的閒話都會衝著我來，你不會想羡慕的。」

__

「我沒……」

__

「也別可憐我。」Brett掛斷電話，喘著氣，掏出鑰匙打開了直通工作室的後門，因為不適應室內的燈光而眯起眼睛。

__

只見Eddy呆若木雞地舉著手機坐在桌前，轉過頭瞠目結舌地望著他不請自來的愛人。桌上的電腦還開著機。

__

Brett進門脫鞋，帶上門，鏡片和睫毛上掛著雨水，濕漉漉的頭髮比夜色深沉，嘴唇輕輕顫抖著。

__

「Bro!」Eddy睜大眼睛，解顏而笑。他把手機扔在一旁，站起身來逆著光向Brett走去，眼淚坦然地滾落下來。他哭得愈加厲害，笑得也愈加快樂；他伸出舌尖接住淚水，舔了舔，然後繼續笑，又搖搖頭。「Dude.」

__

Brett莞爾：「哦對了，我還沒刷牙。」

「Fuck it.」Eddy一氣呵成地摟住Brett，伸手鎖上對方背後的門，捧起他的臉吻了上去。

__

Brett用食指在Eddy肩上輕敲三下，對方隨即鬆開來——那是他們在打鬧、親吻、或者性愛時示意暫停的暗號。「眼鏡。」他喘著氣說。

__

Eddy氣息不穩，眼眶紅紅的，好像沒聽懂似的愣著。Brett溫柔而驕傲地笑著看他。Eddy眨眨眼，也笑了，又抽噎起來，吸著鼻子把兩個人的眼鏡摘下來，手指抖得不成樣子，但最終還是把兩副鏡框有驚無險地放到桌面。為了忍住眼淚，他咬住下嘴唇，埋進Brett的雙臂裡，靠在他身上，緊緊地抱住他，感覺到Brett一手穿過腋下接住自己、拍著自己的後背，另一手摟住自己的後腦勺。他笑著，一遍又一遍地說「真好」，把眼淚水蹭在Brett的頸窩裡，呼吸著，品嘗著愛人的細語和吻，搖晃著，好像幼兒被父親抱在懷裡輕晃著入睡。

__

**Author's Note:**

> [1] [2] 參考網友的爭論進行翻譯並簡化而成。
> 
> [3] [4] [5] 這三句不是我的！是化用了Mary Renault的小説《天堂之火》裏的句子，雖説原文語境大不相同。
> 
> 特別感謝小霸（optimg）和克雷爾格德，前者的鼓勵令我不再猶疑地將心血來潮的腦洞付諸筆頭，而與後者的討論則幫助我厘清了不少關於爭議事件的思路。  
> 感謝閱讀。  
> 


End file.
